Sink mit mir ins Meer der Zeit
by Momo2021
Summary: Jan Ammann / OC


"Ich kann es immer noch nicht glauben, das du wieder hier bist." lächelte Maries Mutter glücklich, während die ganze Familie in ihrem Lieblingsrestaurant saß.

"Leider nicht allzu lange." kommentierte Thomas, ihr Vater, die euphorische Bemerkung seiner Frau.

"Papa!" ermahnteLinda, Maries ältere Schwerster, ihn und sah ihn streng an.

"Ist schon gut...Papa langsam solltest du dich mal damit abfinden, das ich keinBWLstudiert habe und dich endlich mal für mich freuen." scherzte die brünette und sah ihn mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an.

"Tuich doch...aber..."

"Nichts aber! Marie ist glücklich mit ihrer Entscheidung Tänzerin zu sein und wenn SIE glücklich ist, sollten wir das auch sein!." entgegnete seine Frau ihm abermals und griff nach Maries Hand.

"Danke Mama!" lächelte sie.

"Okay genug diskutiert, jetzterzähldoch erstmal wieso du London sausen lässt, um hier zu Tanzen?" frageLindainteressiert.

"Ach wisst ihr...Nach vier Jahren Ausbildung und zwei Jahren dort am Theater hatte ich einfach mal Lust auf was Neues. Und in einem Musical zu tanzen war schon immer mein Traum." erzählte sie mit Freude. Ohne das Wissen ihrer Eltern hatte sich die junge Frau vor knapp zwei Monaten bei dem Musical 'Tanz der Vampire' beworben, welches für sechs Wochen in Stuttgart aufgeführt wird und dann für ein halbes Jahr quer durch Deutschlandtourt. Marie konnte es kaum fassen, als dann letzte Woche die Zusage kam, das sie als Tänzerin im Ensemble dabei sein zu darf. Sie verließ London, wo sie die letzten sechs Jahre gelebt hatte und kam zurück in ihre Heimat. Während ihrer Schulzeit, wollte ihr Vater immer das sieBWLstudierte, doch Maries Traum war ein ganz anderer und so bewarb sie sich kurz vor dem Abitur an einer derrenommiertestenTanzschulen Englands. Gegen den Willen ihrer Eltern, verließ sie direkt nach ihrem Abschluss das Land und zog nach London. Dort wohnte sie zunächst in einer Gastfamilie, bis sie genug Geld gespart hatte um die Kaution für eine WG zahlen zu können. Marie bekam keinerlei Unterstützung von zu Hause, da ihre Eltern so ein "Hirngespinst", wie ihr Vater es immer so schön ausdrückte, nicht unterstützen wollte. Die brünette Arbeitete hart, neben dem Studium arbeitete sie 3-4 mal die Woche in einer Bar und finanzierte sich somit ihren Traum. Sie war ihren Eltern zu keiner Zeit böse, denn es war ihr Traum und auch wenn es nicht immer leicht war, hatte sie den Sprung ins Business geschafft. Zumindest in England. Was sie hier erwarten würde, darauf freute sie sich jetzt ganz besonders.

"Hallo Erde an Marie?" wild gestikulierteLindavor dem Gesicht ihrer Schwester herum und versuchte so wieder ihre Aufmerksamkeit zu erlangen.

"Entschuldigt, ich war kurz in Gedanken..." lachte sie und widmete sich wieder ihrer Familie.

"Und wann lernst du deine Kollegen kennen?" auch wenn ihr Vater nicht gerade angetan von der Berufswahl seiner jüngsten Tochter war, so versuchte er doch mittlerweile sich damit abzufinden und wenigstens ein bisschen Interesse zu zeigen. Es nagte an ihm, dass keiner seine beiden Töchter sich in der Verantwortung sieht, irgendwann einmal seine Firma zu übernehmen.Lindahatte sich ebenfalls gegen das gewünschteBWLStudium entschieden und stattdessen eine Ausbildung zur Erzieherin gemacht.

"Morgen...Ich bin schon ganz gespannt. Ich hatte noch keine Zeit mir dieCastanzusehen." scherzte sie, obwohl sie das wohl getan hatte, nur kannte sie keinen der Namen.

Den Rest des Abends plauderte die kleine Familie über alte Zeiten und Marie war unendlich glücklich wieder hier zu sein. Sie war ein Familienmensch durch und durch. Für sie gab es nichts schöneres, als Zeit mit ihren Eltern und ihrer Schwester zu verbringen und das obwohl sie sich entschieden hatte fort zu ziehen. Umso mehr genoss sie die Zeit, in der sie zu Hause war.

"So ihr zwei, ich wünsche euch noch einen schönen Abend, dein alter Vater und ich machen uns mal auf den Heimweg." mit diesen Worten und einer festen Umarmung verabschiedete sich Maries Mutter von ihren beiden Töchtern, die noch weiterziehen wollten.

"Was heißt denn hier 'alt'?" fragte Thomas gespielt empört und sah sie an, als er ihr die Jacke reichte und die vier kurz darauf das Restaurant verließen.

"Bis morgen früh!" entgegnete Marie ihnen lächelnd.

"Kommt nicht zu spät nach Hause!" fügte er noch hinzu, ehe die zwei Frauen sich auf den Weg in die Innenstadt machten.

"Und wo gehen wir jetzt hin? InsKinki?" fragte Marie und hackte sich bei ihrer großen Schwester ein, die nur lachend den Kopf schüttelte.

"Man merkt, dass du schon lange nicht mehr hier warst. Der Laden hat schon seit über zwei Jahren zu."

"Was? Das war mein Lieblingsclub hier..." erwiderte Marie enttäuscht.

"Wir gehen insLoop, das ist sowieso viel besser. Es hat zweiFloors, einen zum Tanzen und einen etwas ruhigeren, zumquatschen. Es ist wirklich gut dort." Das reichte der brünetten als Überzeugung. Eigentlich war es ihr auch egal, wo sie hingehen würden,hauptsachesie konnte endlich mal wieder mit ihrer großen Schwester etwas unternehmen.

Dort angekommen, holten sich beide zunächst einmal etwas zu trinken, bevor sie beschlossen, tanzen zu gehen. Marie genoss den Abend und vor allem genoss sie es einfach mal die Seele baumeln zu lassen. Nach einer ganzen Weile auf der Tanzfläche zogen sich die Schwestern an die Bar zurück.

"Das ist echt ein guter Laden.." sagte Marie und nahm einen Schluck ihresCaipirinha.

"Sagich doch!" grinsteLinda.

"WiegehtsMarcel?" fragte Marie irgendwann, erkannte jedoch schon anLindasGesicht, das sie nicht gut auf ihren Freund zu sprechen war.

"Wir sind nicht mehr zusammen."

"Was wieso das denn?"

"Er hatneandere."

"Nicht dein ernst? Wieso hast du nichts gesagt?" fragte Marie und war sichtlich überrascht und empört zugleich.

"Lass uns jetzt nicht darüber reden, ich erzähle dir alles die Tage.Sagmir lieber was aus dir und diesem Typen geworden ist, den du in Spanien kennengelernt hast."

"Toni? Blödsinn, das war doch nichts ernstes, er ist ein totaler Draufgänger und nichtbeziehungstauglich." lachte sie.

"Dann bist du alsoSingle?"

"Ähm...Ja..." fragend sah Marie ihreSchwester an und lachte.

"Wieso?" fragte sie dann neugierig, woraufhinLindanur verschmitzt lächelte.

"Jetzt nicht umdrehen,aber der Typ dortvorne, der schaut jetzt schon zum vierten Malrüber."

"Wer?" natürlich konnte Marie es sich nicht nehmen lassen und drehte sich in die besagte Richtung.

"Nicht umdrehen!" seufzeLindaund versuchte die Situation nicht peinlich wirken zu lassen.

"Was bist du irre, der ist doch bestimmt schonAnfangvierzig."

"35 um genau zu sein...Hallo." mit hochrotem Kopf sah Marie ihren gegenüber an. Peinlich berührt leerte sie ihr Glas mit einem Zug und suchte den Blick vonLinda, die sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen konnte.

"H-Hallo." stammelte sie schließlich und sah ihn mit großen Augen an. Er sagte nichts, sondern lächelte nur charmant.

"Wollt ihr noch was trinken?" fragte er schließlich, doch Marie hatte ihre Sprache nochimmernicht wiedergefunden.

"Für mich nicht danke! Ich denke ich gehe dann auch mal, es ist schon spät. Marie melde dich wenn du zu Hause bist, ja." dankend lehnteLindaseinAngebot ab und verabschiedetesich.

"Ähwarte mal, ich komme mit."antwortete Marie irgendwann und konnte es nicht glauben, dass ihre Schwester sie so einfach mit diesem, zugegeben ziemlich gut aussehenden, Fremden zurücklassen wollte.

"Das wäre aber sehr schade..." entgegnete der Fremde ihr daraufhin und sah sie an. Marie war mit der Situation völlig überfordert.Lindaumarmte sie kurzerhand und lächelte.

"Genießden Abend unddenkdran!Tunichts was ich nicht auch tun würde." flüsterte sie ihr ins Ohr, ehe sieihre Taschen nahm und an ihrvorbei ging.

"Das ist jetzt nicht dein ernst?" mit offenem Mund sah sie ihrer Schwester hinterher. Sie konnte es nicht fassen, dasLindasieeinfach so stehen lies.

"Also...ich...ich weiß gar nicht was ich dazu jetzt sagen soll."

"Najasie habe zwei Möglichkeiten, entweder sie gehen oder sie bleiben und wir trinkennoch etwas zusammen. Keine Sorge, ich beiße nicht." grinste er, woraufhin Marie ein Lächeln nichtunterdrücken konnte.

"Nadann..." lachte sie und bestellte sich noch einen Drink. Zugegeben verstand sie sichausgesprochen gut mit diesem Mann. Er warwirklich nett, aufgeschlossenundäußerst charmant...undnaja35. Eigentlich nicht wirklich Maries Beuteschema, aber gut. Gegen ein nettes Gespräch ist ja nichts einzuwenden.

"Tanzen?" fragte erirgendwann, woraufhin Marie nur nickte. Er nahm ihre Hand und ging mit ihr die kleine Treppe hinunter auf die Tanzfläche. Die beiden müssen einwenig ulkig ausgesehen haben, denn er war mindestenseinen Kopf größer als Marie und das trotz ihrerhohen Schuhe. Die Stimmung war ziemlich aufgeheizt, die Musik laut und der Alkohol floss bei allen Gästen gewaltig. Marie war deutlich angetrunken, als die beiden gegen kurz nach zwei denClub verließen.

"Danke für den schönen Abend."entgegnete sie ihm und lächelte. Marie versuchte mit aller Kraft gerade zu stehen, doch der Alkohol zusammen mit der frische Nachtluft war alles andere als förderlich.

"Komm ichbring dich noch nach Hause."

"Nicht nötig, ich wohne gleich umsEck..."

"Gut ich auch, dann können wir ja gemeinsam gehen." erneut nahm er sie an die Hand und lief mit ihr durch die Straßen Stuttgarts, bis sie vor einem kleinenMehrfamilienhaus stehen blieben.

"Wieso bleibst du stehen?" fragte Marie.

"Ich wohne hier." lachte er daraufhin und sah sie an. Sie gefiel ihm und er wusste genau wieso er sieangesprochen hatte.

"Achso, ja dann..."

"Willst dunoch auf einen Kaffee mit hochkommen?"

"Kaffee?"skeptisch sah sie ihn an.

"Du kannst auch Tee haben..." lächelte er und sah sie an. Marie erwiderte sein Lächeln und trat einen Schritt auf ihn zu.

"Und wenn ich lieber einWasser möchte?" flüsterte sie und sah ihm tief in die Augen. Mittlerweile war sie ihm so nahe, dass er ihren Atem auf seinen Lippen spüren konnte.

"Dann bekommst du auch das!" antwortete er ihr, ehe er seineHand an ihrGesicht legte und sie küsste. Ohne zu zögern lies sich Marie auf das Spiel ein und erwiderte den Kuss. Er dirigierte sieein Stück zurück, bis sie die kalte Hauswand in ihrem Rücken spürte.Mit mühe und Not schloss er schließlich die Haustür auf und wenig späterfanden die beiden sich in seinerWohnung wieder. Marie schien unter seinen Berührungen fast zu schmelzen und genoss seine Nähe. Er verteilte viele kleine Küsse auf ihren Hals, während seine Hand immer weiter unter ihr T-Shirtwanderte. Als er sich schließlich amVerschluss ihresBHszu schaffen machte, hielt die brünette kurz inne.

"Alles okay?" fragte er ein wenig außer Atem und sah sie an.

"Wie heißt du eigentlich?" fragte Marie, woraufhin er kurzlachen musste.

"Jan."antwortete er knapp.

"Marie, freut mich!" hauchte sie ihm entgegen, ehe siesich erneut in einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss verloren...


End file.
